The Heart of Evil
The Heart of Evil is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth of the season as well the fifty third overall. It is featured as the third case set in the Mayor's Lane district of Firiham. Plot After finding the Heart in the box, in the last case, the team went to the Museum of Evil to find out if they could find out what the vampires wanted with Lucrezia. When they got there, however, they found the body of Guard, Greg Faralong, with his heart removed. The team began their investigate and filed Head of Surveillance, Luke Warmice, News reporter for monsters, Lily Morsmalls, as suspects. Before Lily told them to go to the being Dark Magic Exhibition, in which they found two more suspects. Museum Curator, Nick Worldas, and the victim's best friend, and woman's right speaker, Celine Glitters. Before collecting the lab results and returning to the Dark Magic Exhibition. They started to recap and got to the point of mentioning the strange stain glass window, before it smashed open and a suit of armour, taken over by dark magic, jumped down and started heading towards the team, Kingston just having enough to scream for them to run! The team wasted no time in getting out of the room as fast as possible away from the faceless manikin, trying to avoid the swings of the axes, they ended up in another room and Kingston told them to duck, which they did, and an axe narrowly missed their heads. It crashed into the support beam, Taylor and Expaei closed the door shut. They carried on their investigation and took the axe and talked to a Tudor woman, Emily Janes, at two points during the investigation and then returned to finding more clues. Soon later, the team regrouped in the Dark Magic Exhibitions and started recapping, before a crack came from behind them and they looked around, to see the manikin was back, this time with a sword, and slowly walking towards them. Kingston told them to run again, but as Kingston tried to run, the manikin grabbed him and swung his sword, hitting Kingston in the neck... But he disappeared, the team only had to look at the glass case, to see Kingston, frozen in Time, like a sculpture and with a pained expression on his face! The team quickly ran away, confused about what happened to Kingston, or if he was still alive. They carried on with their investigation, hoping the manikin didn't come for them again, until they found out how to destroy it. They then found everything they needed to arrest Nick Worldas, for the murder of Greg Faralong. The team went to confront Nick about the murder he committed and, to the team's surprised, he admitted to the murder right away and said he murdered the wrong person. Completely confused, the team asked what he meant and he revealed that the stupid manikin was meant to kill the mayor's son, Liam. When asked why he wanted the mayor's son died, he replied that he found out a dark secret about him and his kind. The team looked at him, confused about what the curator meant. Nick started to try and tell them that Nick was a vampire, the head of the vampire coven, but the team didn't believe him. They all told Nick that, if Nick was a vampire, he would have sucked them dry by now, but he hadn't. They also questioned why Alex and the mayor won't vampires. Nick tried to beg them to be careful, as someone was watching them, someone who hunts down their "Desires", and murders them so that no one else can have them. He called out the name "The Gem vampire serial killer". But before he could get another word in, his own creation murder him, by splitting him in half. The team started to cower in fear, fearing their life would be over soon. However, before the sword would slice them, his sword arm fall off, and Liam was behind them, his vampire form visible, and the team stood there shocked! Before they could say any words towards Liam, for being a vampire, he told them to run to safety, to which they gladly did and they ended up in the museum entrance, wondering what was going on and how Liam was about to hide this secret for so long. Liam then sat down and explained that he was the victim to a vampire bite from an infamous vampire, called Kosais, and that it was un-consenting. He then explained that his father locked him away, even go far enough to say he didn't have another son, to get away from the shame of having a vampire son, which is why Alex sometimes took over his duties. He then said, panting somewhat, that the manikin wasn't meant to come alive at all, but that there was a way to destroy the dark magic in it, saying a stone from Mexico will do the trick. He and the player went into the backroom and sound the gem stone, Liam explained that it was called an anti-darkness gemstone. They fixed it and send it to Expaei, who confirmed that this was the crystal they needed and that they had to attach it to the suit of armour's chest, and that would get rid of the magic in the armour. They then went, slowly, to the suit of armour and, when it saw them, it started to run at them, but the team were quicker. However, somehow in the mess, Luna got grabbed and the suit of armour, with his arm reattached, raised it, ready to kill one more time. However, before the suit of armour could, Liam came behind it and whistles to it, the suit of armour turned to him and ran after him, before Luke managed to knock the manikin's head off. Liam then rushed in and puts the gemstone in, and the armour fell to the floor, out of commission. The team then saw Kingston regain movement in his body and he woke up, asking what the hell just happened, to which Akemi jokingly said that Kingston must have fallen asleep on the job. Kingston then saw the armour and was amazed, burning splits coming from the armour, and Liam came forward and shaked the team planner's hand. Kingston fully confused shaked it back and asked who he was. When Liam told him, he couldn't believe him and quickly went back to the airship, muttering about a place as he left. Liam found this the team to tell them that they should find something before an almighty crush came from the remaining stain window and a note pad landing on the floor. The team recovered the writing and found out it was a note from the other vampire, Crystal Matthews. Liam yelled at him to get down, and Crystal came down, saying hi to the team and saying how delicious they all smelled, to which Liam slaps him around the head and told him to focus. Crystal shakes his head and told Liam that the serial killer vampire was back and there had been 4 human murders in the past few days, Liam looked at Crystal and told him that they needed to warn the other monsters, Crystal then suggested the monster news paper that Lily made. Liam seemed concerned, saying they needed proof that the serial killer was indeed back. They went to the Tudor room and found a locked file on the Gem vampire, when they unlocked it, they found a lot of information. Liam then ordered Expaei and, reluctantly, Crystal to check the information, before they met Lily. The team soon went back to Expaei and Crystal, to find them trying to dance, Crystal explaining this was for the ball later that month, after Luke yells to get his butt in movement. Crystal and Expaei gave Luke all the information they needed about the recent attacks on humans, saying how gems were found in their necks and blue blood coming from it. Liam seemed worried, but they went to Lily and told her to pubish the news article to ALL monsters about the gem vampire being back, and this time, even more dangerous then ever. Lily seemed reluctant to publish it, as her boss was more interesting in news that sold. Liam told her that if her boss had any problems with the news, that the boss should talk to him about why this is important. Lily then nodded and quickly went off to publish the news letter and Liam told the team to go back to the airship and wait, to which the team didn't deny the request. When they got back onto the airship, Kingston cornered the player and told them about a place that he saw when he was out, a big building on fire, a building important to the serial killer, calling themselves the gem vampire. The player and Kingston gave this information to Zabel, who guessed that it was the "Ashened Old Wood House", the old home to the gem vampire. She told them that they were going there and that they should get buckled in. She then set off to the old home of the Gem Vampire, to find out what was hidden there and hopefully find some clues to find out who they might be! Summary Victim *'Greg Faralong' (Found with his heart removed in the Museum of Evil) Murder weapon *'Tudor Execution Axe' Killer *'Nick Worldas' Suspects Liam_Warmice_suspect_completed_209.png|Liam Warmice (During Investigation) Liam_Warmice_Quasi-suspect_209.png|Liam Warmice (During The Ball of Bloody Lust) Lily_Morsmalls_suspect_complete.png|Lily Morsmalls Nick_Worldas_suspect_complete.png|Nick Worldas Celine_Glitters_suspect_completed_209.png|Celine Glitters Emily_Janes_suspect.png|Emily Janes Quasi-suspect Suit_of_Armour_quasi.png|Suit of Armour Kingston_Andrews_Quasi-suspect_209.png|Kingston Andrews Crystal_Matthews_Quasi-monster.png|Crystal Matthews Zabel_Jackseen_Quasi-suspect_209.png|Zabel Jackseen Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer plays Link 4. *The killer reads Catullus. *The killer has something purple. *The killer is a male. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Museum of Evil's Entrance (Clues: Victim's body, Faded notepad, Heart box, CCTV camera; Victim identified: Greg Faralong) *Examine CCTV camera (Result: Property of city hall; New suspect: Luke Warmice) *Ask Luke if he saw anything specious on the Museum's cameras. *Examine Faded notepad (Result: Notes of important for monsters; New suspect: Lily Morsmalls) *Question Lily about the way she wrote about the victim (New crime scene: Dark Magic Exhibitions) *Investigate Dark Magic Exhibitions (Clues: Golden faded sign, Torn leaflet) *Examine Golden faded sign (Result: Name of Curator; New suspect: Nick Worldas) *Ask Nick if he saw anything weird around the museum. *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: Woman's right leaflet; New suspect: Celine Glitters) *Ask Celine about her work with the victim. *Examine Heart box (Result: Strange blue piece) *Analyse Strange blue piece (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Link 4) *Analyse victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tudor Exhibitions (Clues: Bloody Tudor Axe, Breaking glass) *Examine Broken glass (Result: Painting glass cover) *Examine Glass cover (Result: apparition of a woman; New suspect: Emily Janes) *Ask Emily if she saw anything fishy going on (Profile Updated: Emily plays Link 4) *Examine Bloody Tudor Axe (Result: Words) *Analyse words on Axe (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads Catullus) *Investigate Broken Glass Case (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Lost and found box, Video camera, Rude note) *Examine Lost and found box (Result: Warning in notebook) *Ask Lily about the warning she gave to the victim (Profile Updated: Lily knows anatomy, plays Link 4 and reads Catullus) *Examine Video Camera (Result: Unlocked video footage) *Question Emily once again about scaring the victim (Profile Updated: Emily reads Catullus) *Examine Rude note (Result: Strange substance) *Analyse Strange substance (12:00:00) *Question Nick about his rude letter to the victim (Profile Updated: Nick knows anatomy, plays Link 4 and reads Catullus) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Entrance's backroom (Clues: Model of museum, Dirty Knitting) *Examine Model of Museum (Result: THIS IS MY MUSEUM!) *Question Alex about his ownership of the evil museum (Profile Updated: Liam knows anatomy, plays Link 4 and reads Catullus) *Examine Dirty Knitting (Result: Weird crumbs) *Analyse Weird crumbs (09:00:00) *Question Celine about her horrible first date with the victim (Profile Updated: Celine knows anatomy, plays Link 4 and reads Catullus) *Investigate Dark magic portal (Clues: Strange pocket watch, Bloody glove) *Examine strange pocket watch (Result: Small bloody pocket knife) *Analyse Small bloody pocket knife (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a hat) *Examine Bloody glove (Result: Strange clear substance) *Analyse Strange clear substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto The Ball of Bloody Lust (3/7) (No stars) The Ball of Bloody Lust (3/7) *Question Liam about why he hid who he really was (Available after unlocking The Ball of Bloody Lust) *Investigate Entrance's backroom (Clue: Broken golden pieces) *Examine Broken Golden pieces (Result: Strange golden gem) *Analyse Golden Gemstone (09:00:00) *Destroy the dark magic controlling the suit of armour. *Make sure Kingston is alright (Prerequisite: Suit of Armour's interrogation) *Investigate Dark Magic Exhibitions (Clue: Faded note) *Examine faded note (Result: Message from Crystal) *Demand to know what Crystal wanted from the team (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Dark Magic portal (Clue: File on the gem vampire serial killer) *Examine locked file (Result: Unlocked file) *Analyse Gem Vampire research file (06:00:00) *Request that Lily put a warning out to all monster about the serial killer! (Reward: Vampire outfit) *Tell Zabel where to go next (Prerequisite: Lily's interrogation; Reward: 1x burger) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *This case's title is a reference to the Doctor Who episode, The Face of Evil, released in 1977. Navigation Category:Cases of The City of Crimes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Mayor's Lane